Everything Is Not What It Seems
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Selena and Chad are Wizards but what happens when Chad decides to tell the girl he loves about his powers... Things will never be the same.
1. I'm a Wizard

"Damn it!" Shouts Sonny pacing up and down.

"What?" Selena looks up for her magazine.

"I've lost my script for tonight's show!" Sonny looks annoyed.

Selena looks at Chad and picks up her wand and makes Sonny's script appear on the desk to her right. "Sonny, It's over there!" Points Chad smiling.

"Ergh, Thank you!" Sonny smiles and leaves to get to rehearsals.

"I think she should know." Chad looks down.

"But she can't! We can loose our powers if we tell a mortal… I don't want to risk it." Selena stands up.

"But Selena, It will be fine! Sonny wont tell anyone… She's not that sort of girl. Anyways it feels wrong to keep a secret this big from her since I'm dating her, We agreed no secrets." Says Chad.

"Well you can do what you want. But if this all blows up in your face, Which it will, I'm not a part of it. Kay!" Selena walks out and slams the door shut.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Sonny… I have something I need to tell you and you've gotta promise not to over react or tell anyone about it…" Says Chad.

I looked up from my script and immediately nodded in the direction of Chad.

"I'm a Wizard…" Chad pulled out his wand.

"Wizard?" Oh my god, Am I hearing this right did he just say he was a Wizard?!

"Yeah I am, Look.." Chad flashed a cake onto the table that says 'Wizard' on top.

I looked at the cake for a second, Okay maybe he is a Wizard… "Please tell me your not evil…" I said groaning.

"Evil? What? Haha, Of course I'm not. Selena is a Wizard too she flashed your script to the desk earlier, Remember when you lost it… She found it." Chad smiled at me hoping to calm me down but I guess I was too nervous.

"What does this mean?" I stammered slightly.

"It means nothing, I'm still Chad… Just an added bit of information you never knew about me." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't believe you." I got up and stood in front of this so called 'Wizard'.

"Sonny I'll prove it." Chad flashed his wand and we ended up on a beach in Hawaii. "Believe me now?"

I looked down and examined the sand, water, Even the palm trees. "Oh my gosh, You're a Wizard." I shouted as Chad flashed us back to my dressing room.

"But you can't tell anyone, Or I'll get my powers taken and so will Selena…"

"I promise you, I'll never tell anyone…"


	2. Punishment

"CHAD!" Selena shouts at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Chad immediately flashes into his best friend's dressing room.

"Have you seen this?" Selena hands Chad a letter.

"I'm not a big reader… So explain?" Chad puts the letter on the desk.

"Someone's found out that you told Sonny about us…"

"What? That's impossible. Sonny wouldn't have told a single person!"

"Well she clearly has! The Wizard Council want to see us at 12, Either you sort this out or we are going to be leading a very normal life." Selena flashes out.

"So you haven't told a single soul about me?" Chad begins questioning Sonny.

"What no, Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you Chad!" Sonny frowns.

"Well the Wizard Council want to see me and Selena tomorrow… Is there anything your not telling me?" Chad continues questioning Sonny.

"Chad, I'm positive." In that moment Chad flashes out leaving Sonny all alone.

"Oh no! Seriously! Someone must have overheard Chad telling me he's a Wizard, But who? It's not like anyone has got it out for me… Or him for that matter." Sonny sits talking to herself.

"Mr Cooper, Miss Gomez… We have reason to believe you have exposed Wizardry to a mortal, Wizard Rule 892 states – Wizard's must NEVER expose Wizardry to mortals. It is forbidden, Yet you still did it." Professor Crumbs sits in his chair.

"Pro-" Selena gets cut off by Chad.

"Look, Professor Crumbs… I take full responsibility for this it was me who exposed magic, Not Selena." Chad stands up.

"However I am willing to overlook it this time… After all your only young Wizards" Says Professor Crumbs.

"Thank you so much, Sir!" Chad and Selena both smile.

"But! There will be a punishment… You will have to wait on what I decide that to be… But I can guaranty whatever that punishment is, It WILL be permanent." Professor Crumbs waves his wand and suddenly Chad and Selena arrive in Sonny's dressing room to see her waiting for them.

"So how'd it go?" Sonny stands up and hugs Chad.

"Everything's fine, I think?" Selena sits down.

"So you're keeping your powers?" Asks Sonny releasing from the hug with her boyfriend.

"I think so, I mean if he was going to take something from us he would have done it there and then, Right Selena…" Says Chad.

"Yeah I guess." Selena frowns.

"Umm, Chad?" Sonny's arm begins disappearing.

"SONNY! No… This must be the punishment, Getting rid of the mortal that knows about us!" Chad grabs his wand with Selena. They both wave it around but nothing happens. Sonny is still fading.

"Sonny, Look. I promise I'll sort this, I don't know how but I will." Chad says just before Sonny completely fades.

"Chad, Professor Crumbs said 'Whatever the punishment is, I will be permanent'... You've lost Sonny…"


	3. Sonny or Magic?

"But I can't loose her!" Shouts Chad.

"You heard what he said…"

"Yes, But there has got to be a way of making him change his mind!" Chad disappears.

"He's going to regret that!" Selena says to herself.

"Professor Crumbs!" Shouts Chad.

"Ah, Mr Cooper… You've seen your punishment I take it?" Smiles Crumbs.

"Please, Change it… She wasn't any harm to anyone!" Chad tries to make a point.

"However she knew about magic…" Replies Crumbs looking down at his desk.

"Is there any other punishment you can give?" Asks Chad.

"Well there is one thing… But I don't think you'd do it." Begins Crumbs.

"If you want Ms Munroe back, You need to give me your powers. It's obvious you can't help but tell someone about them. I was giving you can chance to be a mature Wizard by getting rid of her… It seems you love her. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll do anything to get her back."

"It's not just your powers you'll need to think about… It's Selena's too she exposed Wizardry to a Nick Jonas…" Frowns Crumbs.

"Erggh!" Chad walks out.

"Okay, Fine! I told Nick! I felt the same way you did, But when he found out he left me… I didn't want the same to happen to you if you told Sonny" Shouts Selena.

"But she wouldn't have left me! Anyway the only way to get her back to give up our powers…" Chad sits down.

"Chad, I'm not giving up my powers! You don't even know if your relationship will last until you get old… I don't wanna give them up and then see you two break up in the next week…"

"Then I will have to live without her!" Chad stands in front of Selena.

"You do that!" Selena flashes out as Tawni walks in.

"Hey Chad, Have you seen Sonny."

"Nope."

"I need her to help me go through my lines." Says Tawni as Chad pushes past her and out the door.

Chad's POV:

Nothing! Not even a tiny bit of information to help me get Sonny back, This is hopeless. I'm never going to get her back… Wait… What's that?

"A portal spell…" I said to myself. "I guess it's worth a shot… The bigger question is why am I talking to myself?" I frowned and did the spell to make a portal appear in my dressing room and carefully locked the door so I wouldn't expose magic to anyone else today.

"Sonny!" I shouted loud into the portal.

"Chad?" I heard a voice reply.

"I'm over here, Look follow my voice." I said smiling.

"Chad, Can you get me out of here?" Sonny looked worried.

"I'm working on it. I know how to get you back, It's a matter of getting someone to help." I replied.

"Why, How?"

"Basically, If I want you back I've gotta give up my powers and so has Selena." I sat down on a chair.

"But, Selena hasn't done anything wrong." Sonny frowned.

"She told Nick Jonas she was a Wizard."

"Oh. Look Chad, Your powers are absolutely amazing, I don't want you to give them up for me."

"I wouldn't give them up for anyone else…" I replied.


	4. Sonny, Your A Wizard!

"Chad, As much as you beg I'm not doing it. I understand you want Sonny back but I'm not giving them up." Selena remains determined.

Chad paces up and down just as the portal closes between him and Sonny leaving her trapped inside. Maybe there was something Chad could do, But it's going to be a very tricky thing to do.

"Selena, You've got my back don't you?" Chad asked.

"I do, But if you keep pacing like that I wont…" Selena smirked and they both vanished and entered up in the Wizard Courtroom again.

"Mr Cooper, Ms Gomez… Why are you here again." Crumbs sighed.

"I've got an idea, But it's not a punishment. It's a way of keeping Wizardry a secret and getting Sonny back at the same time…" Chad walks in front of Chad and winks at Selena. She immediately realised that whatever Chad was up too she had to back him up.

"Continue." Crumbs looked up.

"Me and Selena believe that we both can become powerful Wizards in the future… But I can't be powerful unless I have Sonny Munroe by my side… If you bring Sonny back, And give her powers she wont have a reason to tell anyone about Wizards because she'd be one herself…" Chad actually seemed to make sense.

"Exactly, If she was a Wizard there wouldn't be a point in telling anyone because me and Chad are her only best friends…" Continued Selena.

"I understand your point." Crumbs clicked his fingers and Sonny appeared in the room with them.

"CHAD!" Sonny shouted as they hugged each other.

"Look, Just agree to everything she says…" Chad whispered in Sonny's ear.

"What?" Sonny looked worried as Chad moved away from her and stood with Selena.

"Sonny Munroe. Do you promise to never take advantage of magic?" Asked Crumbs.

"I promise."

"Do you promise to never expose Wizardry to ANYONE?"

"I promise."

"Then I agree Mr Cooper!" Shouts Crumbs as he clicks his fingers and a energy ball floats over Sonny and he walks over to her.

"What?" Sonny continued.

"This is a magic orb. This is your power…" Says Crumbs as he hands it to Sonny and it dissolves as soon as she touches it. Crumbs also gives Sonny a wand. "Miss Munroe, You are a Wizard." Crumbs shouts as Chad flashes Selena, Sonny and himself back to the dress room.

"Chad?" Sonny remains shocked.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"Well. You're a Wizard now… It was the only way I could get you back…"

"What if I didn't want to be a Wizard?"

"You would have had to stay there your entire life…"

"I'm joking. Of course I want to be a Wizard… Thank you so much!"


	5. I Wont Give Up

"Careful!" Sonny shouted to Chad as he slowly made his way on to the tower of Wiz Tech.

"Dont look down, Dont look down." Chad said to himself, it was clear he was terrified.

Sonny watched in horror as Chad slowly got up to the top of the tower. The magic had been cut off and Sonny and Chad had just got back from a quest to get the orb back from Gorog, an Angel of Darkness, In that moment Chad stepped in a loose pannel on the tower and feel off the roof of Wiz Tech and down into a bottomless pit.

"CHAD!" Screamed Sonny as she ran over to the pit to see if she could spot Chad but it was too dark to see. There was just blackness.

"Oh my..." Professor Crumbs walked over to Sonny putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a spell... Any spell that will bring him back?" Sonny cried.

"I'm afraid not, Undo spells have been banashed from the Wizard World... I am extremely sorry..." Crumbs spoke.

QWERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOPQWERTYUI OWERTYUIWERTYUIORETYUIORWETY UILGFCNBHJYTFHDGCNBJKHIYUTYT DFCGHVJBHUYUTDFCBVHBJHUTDFXG HBJHUBJ

Selena noticed Sonny flash back into her dressing room. "Sonny! You did it, My powers are back... But where's Chad?"

Sonny rushed over and hugged Selena tightly as the tears streamed down her face. "He died."

"He what?!" Selena looked shocked.

"He was putting the orb back into the tower at Wiz Tech when he slipped and fell into the pit. There was nothing I could do, Crumbs told me there were no spells to save him." Sonny looked at the floor. "This is all my fault."

"Woah no, This is not your fault..." Selena looked at her.

"I should have gone up there, Not him... I should be the one that's dead... NOT HIM!" Sonny cried and ran off down the hall.

QWERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOPQWERTYUI OWERTYUIWERTYUIORETYUIORWETY UILGFCNBHJYTFHDGCNBJKHIYUTYT DFCGHVJBHUYUTDFCBVHBJHUTDFXG HBJHUBJ

"Miss Munroe?" Asked Miss Chapman staring at Sonny who wasn't paying attention.

Selena quickly nudged the back of Sonny's seat with her foot and that made Sonny return back to reality.

"Sorry, What was the question?" Sonny looked spaced out.

"Never mind... End of class everyone." Miss Chapman sighed as everyone grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom.

"Sonny, He's gone... You need to except that..." Selena looked at her.

"It's hard." Sonny grabbed hold of her books.

"I know it is. Look, Go home and get some rest. I'll cover for you." Selena smiled.

Sonny looked up at her. "You're a really great friend, You know that?"

"I do try." Selena laughed as she waved goodbye to Sonny.

QWERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOPQWERTYUI OWERTYUIWERTYUIORETYUIORWETY UILGFCNBHJYTFHDGCNBJKHIYUTYT DFCGHVJBHUYUTDFCBVHBJHUTDFXG HBJHUBJ

Later that day, Sonny was laying on the sofa in her dressing room asleep with a magazine rested on her chest and her phone in her left hand. She was dreaming.

-The Dream-

Sonny walked slowly down the deserted backstreets and looked at the strange marking placed on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Asked a small girl wearing white clothing.

"Um, Nothing. What?" Sonny tried to act natural.

"You're worried about somebody, Huh?" Smiled the girl.

"What?" Sonny looked at her.

"It's your boyfriend." The little girl motioned her finger in the air.

"How did you know that?" Sonny walked towards her, slowly.

"I know everything, I'm an Angel. And I also know that you're a Wizard."

"Okay... That doesn't explain why we're having this conversation..." Sonny looked confused.

"I came to tell you something." The girl got serious.

"Tell me what?" Sonny sighed.

"You have to save your boyfriend, Chad, from the Angel's of Darkness." She warned Sonny.

"Save him?"

-End Of Dream-


	6. Thank You For Saving Me

"

Let me get this straight, You're telling me when you went home yesterday and Angel spoke to you in your dream and told you that Chad was still alive?" Selena didn't believe her for a second.

"I know, I think it's a sign..." She looked at Selena with hopeful eyes.

"You can't possibly think he's still alive..." Selena put her hand to her forehead.

"Well I've got nothing else to believe." Sonny looked at her.

"Let me guess, You're going to the Dark Relm... Again?" Selena sighed.

"Yes. I've got to try." Sonny spoke as she grabbed her wand and flashed out.

QWERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOPQWERTYUI OWERTYUIWERTYUIORETYUIORWETY UILGFCNBHJYTFHDGCNBJKHIYUTYT DFCGHVJBHUYUTDFCBVHBJHUTDFXG HBJHUBJ

"We've finally got you..." Gorog smirked at Chad who was tied into a machine.

"What are you going to do?" Chad looked at him.

"Make you one of us of course." Gorog gave him a look that said 'Are you stupid'.

"An Angel?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"No, A evil Wizard. Duh! Honestly you're really not getting this whole thing, Are you." Gorog groaned.

"All set, Master." Said Elliot, Gorog's right hand man as he began to start the process.

Sonny quickly flashed into the room holding her wand in her left hand, and noticing Chad tied to a machine in the far right corner of the room.

"Oh, Look who we have here, It's Sonny Munroe... The wannabe Wizard!" Gorog laughed at her.

"Wannabe Wizard? Sure, Real mature." Sonny aimed her wand at him. "Let Chad go."

"Or what?" Gorog taunted her.

"I'm a Wizard, Do you really want to go there?" Sonny questioned him.

"I'm an Angel, Do you really want to go there?!" Gorog copied her.

"Honestly, The whole Angel thing really doesn't scare me." Sonny laughed.

"PORTAL SPELL!" Chad shouted to Sonny as she waved her wand and made a portal appear in the room sucking Gorog into it then disappearing.

"Chad, Oh my gosh... Are you okay?" Sonny ran over to him and untied him.

"I am now, I've been stuck here for days... I thought you really thought I died." Chad looked at her.

"Well, I did... Until I had a dream, And then I knew exactly what happened." Smiled Sonny. "Selena thinks you're dead though."

"Oh, Well that's nice." Chad laughed as he walked over to her. "Thank you for saving me."


End file.
